A variety of hardware is used downhole to accomplish many types of well related operations. The hardware, e.g. well tool, often is delivered downhole as part of a tool string used to perform the desired operation. For example, well tools can be delivered downhole to perform drilling operations, treatment operations, tool actuation operations, measurement operations, fishing operations and other well related operations. During use downhole, the hardware can be subjected to a variety of loads, including compression loads, tension loads, torsion loads, shock loads, and vibration loads. If the loading becomes excessive, damage can be incurred by the downhole hardware.
Attempts have been made to detect and measure loading that occurs in a downhole environment. For example, downhole sensor packages with local data storage have been used to measure loads experienced by a downhole tool string during coiled tubing operations. The locally stored data is then retrieved for post job analysis. However, the delayed access to data limits the usefulness of the system with respect to making adjustments to reduce detrimental loading during the well related operation. There is no capability for optimizing performance through real time control. Other attempts have been made to send load data to the surface, but available systems have tended to be limited in data transfer capacity and accuracy. Other drawbacks associated with existing systems include relatively large outside diameters that restrict the usefulness of such systems in a variety of downhole operations.